


School’s Out

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, First Dates, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Repressed Feelings, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sarcasm as a turn-on, Slice of Life, That turns into - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: Near and Mello are highschool teachers who also happen to live across the hall from one another. One day, Mello- the biggest flirt out of all of the teachers- asks Near out on a date.Kind of.Then when the tensions begin to rise, their emotions boil over, they make some... questionable decisions that culminate into something neither Near nor Mello could see coming.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“So Near, I heard your students were joking about overthrowing your tyrannical ass in second period.” Mello sipped his burning hot coffee- black cut with two cups of creamer- and snickered. Near groaned at Mello’s description.

“Who told you that?” He asked, sipping his own coffee-black cut with a little milk to cool it down so he could drink it faster- and looked up at Mello.

It was their break, and both teachers were the first and only in the break room, though that was liable to change at any moment. Near had arrived first, due to the room being in his building, the science building, and Mello shortly after, arriving from the english building. The two buildings were a bit further from the others, due to being rebuilt after the language, arts, and math buildings.

“The girls in my third period like to pretend there’s a wall between my desk and everyone else when they gossip.” Mello laughed into his vanilla brew.

”Gossip is still just gossip.” Near sipped, but he knew he had lost this battle. The blonde teacher smiled. Near’s heart leapt, but he instantly shoved it down as soon as it happened. Near grit his teeth and took another sip of his rapidly cooling coffee.

“Really? Because I heard the teacher in room 204 is single.” Mello waved Near to come in closer and listen, while Mello leaned in and spoke behind his hand conspiratorially, “And I heard he has a thing for the teacher in room 507.” Near flushed, and Mello grinned even more. Mello’s classroom was room 204. And Near, being the genius he was knew what _his_ room number was. 

That was when the door burst open, and three other teachers entered the break room. Near scrambled away from Mello, heart pounding, lest the other teachers think something happened.

Mello turned to face Near one last time and winked stealthily and then turned back to the three arrivals. Near felt his brain overloading, not quite sure what to make of Mello’s flirts. He’d just have to deal with them as best as possible.

——

It was a relatively boring class, Near was reviewing some older material. “Remember we have a test on Friday covering the structure and scientific names and terminology of bones. I’ll be in the front if you need anything, for now, focus on the worksheet for the next ten minutes, and I’ll go over any questions you may have at the end.” Near slid back behind his computer as his students began working on the sheet he had passed out.

Near opened his email, keeping an ear open. You never know what trouble kids in class might get up to. Especially his class- for some reason, his classes seemed to be the most chaotic out of all the teacher’s. His first period was mostly smokers- though law enforcement or the school couldn’t prove anything. His second period seemed obsessed with overthrowing him, and his third were- well, they were memers to the highest degree. His fifth period was the most relaxed, due to most of them being overacheivers. And his sixth period was free, so he usually just began grading then.

And then there was his fourth period.

He wasn’t religious by any means but they were the devil. Because at least in all of his other periods, the other students didn’t coordinate or plan anything. Every few weeks (once it was three months, this period would go silent- and then out of nowhere- there would be seven living frogs and thirteen lizards crawling around his class (true story, that was an interesting day).

That was the worst of it, and because they weren’t able to pin down who brought in the animals (twenty kids if each brought one critter out of thirty six total) they were able to get away with it.

So Near kept two ears open as he checked his inbox, the usual emails showing up when he refreshed the page. The first was the daily announcements in writing form, which he knee didn’t concern any of his classes by the morning audio announcements. The next was from the class next to his, asking about lesson plans. Usually, they tried to coordinate so that students could study together. He quickly typed back what section he was on in the unit, and the PDF attachment of the review he had just given his students.

The rest was simple, nothing more than a few lines of response except for one. There was an email from one MihaelKeehl204. Curiosity piqued, Near clicked on it and read the following:

**_Near,_ **

**_I am reaching out to you to learn what you are doing for Open House. As the event coordinator, I’d like to print out flyers and coordinate with as many teachers as possible. Please send over a detailed description of your plans (but nothing you might hand out or present)._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Mello_ **

**_PS:If an email isn’t sufficient, feel free to text me at XXX-XXXX or we can discuss it in person at lunch or during sixth period tomorrow._ **

Near paused at that. Didn’t he know that these emails could be monitored? Especially since they were supposed to be professional, wouldn’t asking out a coworker be the exact opposite of that?

‘Take a closer look’ Near’s brain said. He looked it over once again. To any outside person, this could just look like a friendly and helpful coworker. Near sighed. He was letting Mello’s comments get to him, for him to think asking for information to be a date. ‘It’s because you want it to be a date’ as small part of him piped up, before his eyes shot open at that thought as he shoved it back down.

’He probably sent the same email to every teacher. And I certainly do not want it to be a date.’ He thought finally, and tuned back in to the chatter of the class. He should get to thinking about what he’d do for Open House. But for now, the ten minutes were up and he was supposed to go over the review.

”So any questions?”

——

Class was out. Fourth and Fifth period were fairly take today, with the exception of one or two students. It was currently just after the bell had rung for lunch, and Near was sitting in an empty classroom. One boy had stayed behind to ask a quick question on the lecture, and that was it today. But to be fair, his fifth period usually didn’t ask questions outside of class. He pulled out his leftovers from yesterday, and stabbed a fork in the cold chicken.

And then his classroom wasn’t empty.

Mello strolled in like he owned the place, and Near looked up mid-bite.

”So what do you think?” He asked.

”What do I think of what?” Near kelt chewing, eating away at his lunch. He didn’t feel too hungry, but he knew he should still eat what he packed. Mello snatched his apple.

”You know damn well what I meant.” Mello glanced sharply at Near before tossing the apple into the air.

”You mean about your open house email? I’m thinking I forgot to hit send.” Near said, wheeling away from Mello and his lunch to his computer to see that he still hadn’t responded to the email about Open House.

”Aw, and here I was hoping that you’d taken up my offer of having lunch with me.”

”Well you’re getting your offer right now.” Mello smiled.

”So I can stay?” Mello rested the apple against his palm, examining Near with an odd, scrutinizing expression, like he was looking for something.

”You thought I’d make you leave?” Near felt uncomfortable with Mello’s heated gaze on him, and thusly dodged the question.

“Well...” Mello trailed off. “I suppose I did.” He admitted, now avoiding eye contact by watching his hand throw the apple up in the air. “Well, guess there’s only one question to ask. Is there another Mr. River? Or Mrs. River?” Mello seemed to bounce back from his previous state of suspicion and unease at Near’s willingness to let him stay.

Normally, Near would push him away, which Mello thought was part of their fun. Mello would say something, and then Near would make the funniest-goddamn-reactions or even better, he’d bounce back back like he did with the comment about the email. Those effortless little remarks were what had intrigued him about Near in the first place. It had lead to a kind of attraction Mello couldn’t quite pin down as either admiration or love or just infatuation (though it had been going on for months- so he’s all but officially ruled this one out) 

He couldn’t tell _what_ it was and it bothered him immensely.

Near meanwhile, had his own feelings on the matter. Mello was physically attractive, extremely so. With his sharp cheekbones and sly-looking eyes and hair that he would wear down, or slicked back, or in ponytails, he was easily the most attractive man on campus. But Near also respected him deeper than just his skin. He was quick, cunning, and always had a retort to anything anyone said, _and_ he had the guts to say those things to people’s faces. Near admired his people skills, and it had lead to a begrudging attraction to his entertaining (and attractive, though Near would never admit it) antics.

Near blushed at Mello’s question at his possible romantic partner. Mello had advertised his availability, and did so quite often. “No, there is no Mr. or Mrs. River.” He said. ‘You could be though. I’m taking boyfriend and husband applications, send me your resume and I can set up an interview.’ Near thought. He was once again shocked by his brain and the things it did, but it appeared he just couldn’t control himself when Mello was around.

”Ah, then you should be free to go on a date?” Mello said. Near coughed on his chicken, spluttering, neck and face turning the same shade of red as the apple Mello was toying with.

”Mello! Wouldn’t it be unprofessional? And what about our other coworkers and students?”

”Pft, it only says you can’t date students in the rulebook, there’s nothing in there about teachers dating each other. And what _about_ our coworkers and students?” He shot back. Near considered this for a moment.

The truth that he didn’t want to admit- the thing he wanted to hide more than his crush on Mello- was that he was _afraid_ of people asking questions. It would put his sexuality into question- _and_ in the spotlight. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the pressure from the people around him. He stabbed at his chicken, and sat in silence.

”Okay look-“ Mello looked uncomfortable. “-if it bothers you to call it a ‘date’ so goddamn much, then we can just go out as friends and decide if we wanna call it a date later.” He nervously put his hands in his pockets after setting the apple back on the desk. Near was silent while he thought out the logic behind that. “Before one of us dies, Near.” Mello prompted.

”...Okay. Let’s go out as friends. Tonight.” After much debate, Near decided his nerves would probably fry of he waited longer than twenty-four hours. “Say- seven? And where are we going?”

Mello winked. “That’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up.” Mello was just down the hall, living in the same apartment. But unlike Near, who lived alone, he had a roommate named Matt. Near didn’t know much about him, other than that he and Mello were college roommates and best friends.

The bell rang.

”Well, that’s my cue. Unless you’d like some help grading?” Mello managed to make the even the most innocent words seem salacious with a risqué tone and a quirk of the brows- suggesting that homework and tests would _not_ be the things graded if he let Mello stay.

”Pft, with your wack-job attitude it’d probably take me twice as long to get the papers back to my students.”

”Only twice as long?” Mello chuckled, and then he was gone.

And for the first time since he met the eccentric teacher, Near didn’t try to hide or suppress the slow smile spreading across his face.

——

Near was still in his work clothes. He wanted to remedy that, but his cat, BB, was making too much trouble for him to change.

”BB, would you please get off of my shirt?” Near asked politely, trying to fetch his nice dress shoes off the top shelf. BB stalked over to sit on Near’s open laptop, pressing buttons. Near had one shoe down, and the other was stubbornly just out of reach. “BB! That’s not what I meant!” BB began cleaning himself, causing more keyboard smash. Near picked him up off his laptop and placed him on the floor. Upset, BB meowed and then ran off to make mischief elsewhere.

Near quickly repaired the damage BB had done by deleting the line of d’s, b’s, and j’s that BB had made. He then walked back over to the closet, and continued to try and get the shoe down. He eventually knocked it down, but it fell and smacked him on the forehead and landed sideways on the floor.

Near didn’t like to swear (it set a bad example for his pupils) but right now he was very frustrated. He quickly put on the dress shirt and then the shoes, sitting on the floor to slip the left one and then the right one.

His doorbell rang.

He walked over, and he swung the door open. “Yes?” He said before he could see who it was. 

Mello stood there, in a blue dress shirt that brought out his unfairly pretty blue eyes. He wore shiny black leather pants which cupped his ass in a way Near was _definitely_ not paying _very close_ attention to. A silver rosary hung around his neck to match his silver belt buckle which Near was also _totally not thinking about in a brief and completely inappropriate scenario._

Compared to Near, with his unbrushed hair and white sweater, he melted.

‘ _How the hell am I supposed to go on a date with him if he’s dressed like this?’_ Near thought.

”Well, ready to get going?” Mello asked. He raised one eyebrow, and then BB decided to rub up against Near’s leg as if he wasn’t a tiny demon. He meowed and sat at the doorway, looking up at the guest.

Mello gasped. “This is BB, my cat.” Near commented, and began nervously combing his hair with his fingers.

”Can I pet him?” Mello asked giddily. Near nodded and Mello kneeled and reached out to let BB sniff him before Mello pet his head. BB leaned in to Mello’s touch, and Near’s intuition told him this might take a while. “How old is he?” Mello asked, and BB sauntered out the door and around Mello.

”He’s four and a half. I got him in a shelter after he was abandoned as a kitten.” Near said. BB was walking through Mello’s kneeled legs, over and around and back through again. Mello stood up, the black cat still weaving through his legs. BB wrapped his tail around Mello’s leg. “I think he likes me.”

”He isn’t normally this friendly with people. He’s normally a troublemaker.” Near said.

”Well I must be an exception then. I think it’s a sign we’re meant to be together.”

”As if, if BB wants something or likes something it’s usually because it’ll cause chaos.” Near paused for dramatic effect, “You know what, that explains why he’s so loving towards you.”

Mello put a hand over his chest in mock-hurt. “You really think so lowly of me?” He could only keep up the act for one joke, because his laughter killed his punchline. Near rolled his eyes, but smiled merrily.

”Wait here, I have to brush my hair.” Near half-lied. He needed to compose himself. He could _not_ be laughing at Mello’s terrible jokes.

”Aw, but your hair looks so _cute_ all messy like that.” He grinned, and Near flushed. He began running his fingers through his snowy locks.

BB ambled back inside the door, and both Near and Mello. Watched him walk into Near’s mini kitchen.

Near took the chance to look himself over once in the only mirror in his house, a full-length beast he had found online for 15 pounds, and he noticed that Mello was right.

He was affronted by that fact, and realized his hair had actually fallen in a pretty sort of pattern of curls. His shiny shoes reflected light as well as the mirror, and his jeans were clean and smelled like detergent. And the white wool sweater was without a single spot. He brushed off a stray black hair from BB, and nodded once, just to himself.

”I suppose it’s fine.” Near rubbed the back of his neck. “Where are we going?”

”It’s a surprise.” Mello winked. Near tapped his pockets to check he had his phone, wallet, and keys. And then he locked the door and they were on their way.

——

Mello’s car was old, but well-loved and taken care of. It was a 1990 Toyota hatchback, with shiny black paint and a bumper sticker with the Whammy’s High School logo and name on it. Near had one exactly like it, but he took the bus to and from work so he didn’t have anywhere to put it.

”Can I play music?” Mello asked as he started the car.

”No, you may not play music in _your_ car.” Near said sarcastically. Mello snickered and turned on the sound with a flick of his wrist. Quiet jazz emanated from the stereo with a soothing saxophone solo. “I didn’t picture you as a jazz man.”

”Is it because you picture me as a jizz man?” Mello said evenly. Near choked and coughed on his air while Mello snickered. The apples of Near’s cheeks warmed, and his neck flushed a deep magenta. “Oh jeez, didn’t realize I’d send you to an early grave.”

”No it’s alright. Just- unexpected.” Near _hated_ how tight his voice sounded. “And I thought we were going on this date as friends?”

”...I didn’t realize you could go on a date as friends.” Mello said seriously. Near realized what he implied by his choice of words. His eyes shot open.

Near spluttered. ”That’s not what I-“

”I know.” Mello said. He drove smoothly, keeping one hand on the top of the wheel and the other on the shift stick.

The jazz soloist was having a really good time. It’s mellow sounds filled the silence neither Near nor Mello filled.

Near pondered Mello’s words. Why did he say that if he knew what Near meant? Did he just get a kick put of teasing Near?

’ _Well to be fair, that’s not a one-way street. And don’t you_ enjoy _being teased?’_ Near’s brain unhelpfully added. He still didn’t have an answer and now he was even more confused.

Mello hummed along to the jazz while he drove down a narrow street. They were almost there....

”You’re taking me to that new restaurant, aren’t you? Jacks, right?” Near asked. Mello smiled.

”Yeah, you got me. We’re going to Jacks.”

”Oh? What happened to surprise?” Near teased.

”Well you figured it out. Isn’t much of a surprise anymore, is it?” The rest of the car ride was short, the sweet lull of jazz filling the comfortable quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant was smaller, a little hole-in-the-wall joint that didn’t have much exterior decoration other than unpainted brick and a big golden light-up ‘Jack’s’ sign above the door and single window. Near tried to peer through the glass to see inside, but his view was blocked by a wall and a female waiter standing at the podium waiting for customers. Her name tag was too far away to read her name.

Mello held the door for Near who glanced around the room at the decor. There was a camera in the upper left corner and in the corner to his right behind him, facing the restaurant tables and customers. There was a fake plant below the first camera, and the walls were- you guessed it- more exposed brick. The waitress perked up when she saw them.

”Can we get a table? For two please.” Mello asked, and the waitress nodded.

”Sorry, there are no tables open right now. There is a booth free, if you’d like sir.” She added, pulling up a dry erase marker. Mello glanced at Near and then back to the lady.

”Yeah, we’ll take a booth.” She marked something on a sheet of laminated paper and then lead them to a small booth. Near looked around at the other decor. There was more exposed brick (shocker), and hanging light bulbs that illuminated each table in addition to dim overhead lighting. The tables were made of a dark wood, and the booths were bright candy apple red. There were two candles placed on the table. Near and Mello sat across from one another.

”Someone will be here to take your order shortly.” The waitress, who Near could finally identify by her name tag as Jessie walked back to her station at the front of the restaurant.

Near noted that the walls of the booth were surprisingly tall, as he leaned his head back against the cushion. The booth curved around where they entered, giving them far too much privacy.

’ _Too much privacy? No, this is just enough._ ’ His brain said ominously. Enough for what?

“I did not realize how hipster this place would be.” Mello said to fill the silence.

”Yeah, you’re right.” With all the red and wood tones, it wasn’t hard to piece together a theme. Near struggled to keep the current small talk up, so he just changed the topic. “I know you love to hear stories about my students-“

”That frog one killed me.” Mello didn’t seem to care as leaned back to feign death poorly. “Dead.” He said, as if his joke wasn’t obvious enough. Near smiled.

”But what are yours like? I never hear about any crazy Mello stories. Am I the only one?” Near asked. Mello rubbed his chin with his pointer finger, before humming lightly.

”Yeap, you are the only teacher who has crazy students.” Near huffed.

”Seriously? Every year I get more and more unlucky. I’m beginning to think I’ve been cursed.” Near leaned forward and propped his forearm on the table, and then used a finger on the other hand to play with his hair.

”That may be a possibility. If you didn’t have proof of most of these stories, I don’t think I’d believe you.” Mello said, mirroring Near’s position (minus playing with his hair).

”Then-“ Near stopped and sighed. “Just talking about them is stressing me out.”

”Then don’t talk about your students. What do you do to destress?” Mello asked.

”Destress? I-“ Near tried to think about what his hobbies were, but struggled to come up with something he could say to Mello. ‘ _Well I collect toys, and I do enjoy cosplaying and sometimes going to Lolita events. I like all kinds of puzzles, word games and riddles and physical put-it-together puzzles. I’m really good with a Rubik’s cube, and really good when it comes to doing things with my hands-‘_

”Hello? Earth to Near? Do you space out and think to destress?”

”No-“ Near flushed again. “I just- I- have a few hobbies but I don’t know which to talk about.”

”Then do it alphabetically and we’ll derail ourselves eventually.” Mello grinned easily, like he didn’t realize how much effort it took for Near to keep his brain from melting because of Mello.

’ _Alphabetical? But that would be-‘_

“Cosplay. I like to cosplay.” Near said before he could stop himself.

”Oh, is that it? I used to do that until the friend I went with stopped going. Cons are no fun unless you go with someone.” Mello said. “Who do you cosplay as?”

”Oh, you’ve been? I uh-“ Near’s voice cracked. “I go as all sorts of characters.” Mello motioned for more elaboration. Near tried to think back to his various cosplays, internally shuffling through them like clothes on a rack.

”I’ve been steampunk before.” Mello nodded.

”Yeah, I was debating about going with a theme like that, but personally, I think it’s not up my alley.”

”Then what have you cosplayed as before?” Near asked. His curiosity was piquing, because Mello didn’t seem like the type to cosplay.

”Oh, I do a different theme every year. One year I went as indiana jones with my leather jacket, one year I went as a demon/incubus, and I’ve even been as Hades from the Disney movie, Hercules. My criteria is either leather or black.” Mello laughed.

Near stared wide-eyed. On one hand, an incubus. On the other, a Disney villain.

Near would have _swooned_ if he wasn’t sitting down.

”Really? You-“ Near spluttered. “Uh, I-“ Near took another second to gather his thoughts and put them in a coherent sentence. “Leather?”

”Yeah. If I wasn’t teaching, I’d probably wear my leather collection more often.” Mello smiled. “So have you only been once? Or do you use the same theme every year?” Mello asked.

Near thought for a moment. Mello revealed that he had a leather collection, which was unexpected, and far from normal. Near didn’t think Mello had an aversion to leather, he just- didn’t think that he’d have a collection. But he’s been to cons, so he’d be understanding, right?

”No, I don’t go with the same theme every year. I’ve been as Sailor Moon once, and I’ve been in Lolita fashion a few times, when I wasn’t able to prepare a cosplay.”

”Lolita huh? Well, that was unexpected.”

”Unexpected? You didn’t strike me as the type for leather either.” Near rebutted.

”Yeah, well I am. It’s just fashion, there’s no point in not having as much fun as possible, right?” Mello said.

”HI MY NAME IS NOAH, AND I’LL BE YOUR SERVER TONIGHT.” The waiter said far too loudly. Near flinched. “WHAT DRINKS CAN I GET FOR YOU?”

”A water and what spirits do you keep on tap?” Mello glanced at Near, watching him flinch at Noah’s loud introduction.

”WE KEEP-“ Noah started. 

”Okay, it is not that loud in here, pipe down.” Mello said. “Please.” Mello added. Noah looked a little startled at Mello’s interjection, but continued at a more reasonable level.

”We keep most beers on tap here, although we do not offer any liquor or mixed drinks.” Noah said. Mello sighed.

”Okay, just a water then. What about you Near?” _‘You’ve been awful quiet Near.’_ Mello thought.

”Same!” Near piped. “I mean- I’ll take a water too-!” He lowered his voice during his sentence awkwardly. Noah marked that down and left. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

”Did what? You seem nervous.” Mello thought Near seemed fidgety, like he was nervous for something.

”I’m not- I’m not great with strangers.” Near bolted upright. “And thanks for telling him to be quieter.”

”Sure? He was getting kinda annoying to be honest.”

The conversation lulled, neither Near nor Mello really knowing how to continue talking. They got their waters, and Noah took their orders (a chicken fettuccine for Near and a ravioli for Mello) and the conversation lulled and kept up a bit.

That is to say, until they were finished with their food.

You see, Mello had been eyeing Near like a hungry animal the entire night. Near had been stealing glances at Mello when he wasn’t looking as well. Both kept dancing around the idea of the other, and this meeting. Little did they know they weren’t going to dance for very long.

”So do you often go out with friends like this?” Mello asked, sipping the last of his ice water. Near choked on his.

”I’m sorry, what?” Near stared at Mello, daring him to say something. Well, Mello never turned down a dare.

”Do you go out to eat with friends like this often or am a special exception?” Mello grinned.

’ _Oh, it’s a reason to flirt. Okay Mello. I’ll play your game.’_ Near thought.

”Oh yes, so _very_ special.” Near said sarcastically.

”Aw, you think I’m special? That’s so sweet, I might just offer to pay.” Mello teased.

Near wasn’t expecting Mello to offer to pay, but hey, free food right?

’ _Slow down Near._ ’ His brain helpfully said. He reimagined Mello’s words.

Might just.

Those two words loomed over Near. They seemed to imply that _he’d get a free meal- but only if he played Mello’s game a little longer, a little more, took things a little farther._

’ _Wish granted, Mello.’_ Near thought.

”Aw, and here I thought you were a charming gentleman. Guess I was wrong.” Near stretched.

“Ah, well I suppose I could cover it this time...” Mello trailed off purposefully.

”This time? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re asking me out on another date without even finishing the first one.” Near said smoothly. Mello smiled. Then his grin spread across his face like some kind of infection or virus.

”So, this is a date? I was going to ask, but I guess you confirmed it. Then I guess I should pay since I asked you out.”

Near’s brain froze.

Near froze.

_’oH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS-‘_

Mello must have seen the wave of panic that washed over Near. “Hey, don’t stress about it. Call this whatever you want, I don’t mind.” Mello threw in a wink for good measure, thinking maybe Near would focus on that instead of his slip-up. Near sighed in relief.

It was at that exact moment Noah decided to give them the check for dinner.

“Here’s the bill sir.” Noah said, despite looking to be the same age as Mello. Both Near and Mello pulled out their cards.

”I said I’d pay this time.”

”As if I’d let you pay for this. We’ll-“ Near paused. “We’ll split.” He said, only trusting his mouth to say that much. He and Mello slipped the cards into the little tray, and kept talking.

”So then.” Mello said, as if prompting Near.

”So then.” Near mirrored, but he felt like he owed Mello some kind of explanation for his slip-up before they got the check. Near sighed. “I guess- with the dressing up, and with you picking me up, and when you offered to pay... it seemed like a date.”

”Seemed or is?” Mello asked. He stared at Near with a questioning intensity behind his deep blue eyes.

Near, unsurprisingly, didn’t know what to do and melted. It seemed that whenever Mello decided to take things seriously or challenge something directly and get an answer Near became putty.

”It- I- um-“ Near flushed. His heart rate sped up, and his breathing hastened, like he’d just sprint a dozen meters. He needed to _think_ but he felt pinned like a butterfly against the booth seat. “I- suppose m- maybe I considered it a date.” Near said.

’ _OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE-‘_ Near panicked.

”Ah, I wasn’t the only who thought it weird we went out to dinner like this then. Well, it’s a date then. I’ll drop you off at your apartment after we get our cards back- speak of the devil.” Mello said casually. Near didn’t know how he looked so calm when Near felt like he was about to catch fire. Mello took the check from Noah and handed Near his card, finishing up every last thing before standing up.

They walked out to the car. Near twirled a finger through his his hair. Mello unlocked his car door and twisted the key in the ignition.

——

“Tonight was really fun. When are you free again?” Mello asked. They were just outside the door of Near’s flat, Mello’s just down at the other end of the hall.

“I had... a lot of fun too. I think I’m free next Monday night.”

”So I’ll pick you up at say, five?” Mello asked.

”...Yeah. That sounds wonderful.” Near said. His voice sounded hopeful, a happy tone. ”So... goodnight then?” Near asked, smiling.

”Yeah. Goodnight.”

Near reached out his hand for a handshake, and then realized there was _no way_ a handshake was right, so he opened his arms for a hug, but that didn’t seem right either.

Mello seemed caught in the same dance, moving between different forms of affection.

”Ah, fuck it.” And Mello leaned down to kiss Near.

Near had his hands up to pull Mello into a hug, but after Mello began kissing him, he pressed them into his chest and grasped at the soft fabric of his shirt to pull him closer. Their teeth accidentally clacked together. Mello put his hands on his Near’s small shoulders.

Near pulled away panting, and for the moment when the smiled at each other, they were alone in the world, surrounded by serene silence. Near staring up into Mello’s crystalline eyes and Mello staring down at Near’s flushed complexion and both feeling the warm puffs of each other’s breaths.

And then Mello slid his hand down to Near’s waist slowly, sinfully, and Near couldn’t resist.

How could he?

Near slid his hands up Mello’s chest from where they gripped his shirt to around his neck as he shot up onto his tip-toes to kiss Mello.

Mello reciprocated eagerly, holding Near’s hips. He pulled Near closer, pressing their bodies together and craning his head down to keep kissing Near.

Near could barely breathe with Mello’s mouth on him, but at this point breathing had dropped on his list of priorities. And when Mello’s thumb started tracing little circles on Near’s skin just under the hem of his striped sweater? Near didn’t stand a chance.

Near twined his fingers up into Mello’s hair with one hand. He wanted _more_ , needed more touch- warmth- attention-

He needed more _Mello._

And that’s _exactly_ what he got.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting increasingly harder to pull away, so Near made the executive decision to not pull away. Instead, he used the hand that wasn’t entwined in Mello’s hair to open the door.

The door swung open loudly, and Mello pulled away from the kiss to see what was going on. The shadows obscured any furniture in the dark room. He glanced back at Near, the desperation evident in his glassy, unfocused eyes.

Mello mouthed ‘are you sure?’ Near responded by kissing him again. Mello lifted Near’s hips to carry him (Mello noted that Near was very light, and very easy to carry) into his apartment. Near did what felt most natural to him, wrapping his shaky legs around Mello’s waist. Mello walked into Near’s flat, and BB meowed from the kitchenette.

Mello managed to stay rational long enough to close and lock the front door behind them. He pushed Near up against the wall, hands exploring the other’s bodies in a tangle of limbs.

Near ground his hips into Mello’s, craving some kind of touch- any kind of touch-friction-pressure. Mello grinned smugly into the kiss as he moved his hands up to Near’s waist. He pulled him closer, forcing Near’s flexible legs further apart. Near whined into Mello’s mouth as he rolled his hips against Mello’s.

Both could feel the forming erections of themselves and the other, and when Mello finally pulled away, he simply asked breathlessly “Where’s your bedroom?”

”To your left through the white door. ‘S a bit messy.” Near said against Mello’s lips. His lidded eyes fluttered as Mello all but sprinted into Near’s room.

It was a small room, with a twin bed, a nightstand, and shelves with little knick knacks and toys, all arranged in neat little rows. There were some on the floor, set out upon a checkerboard. Some of those little wooden dolls looked strikingly like his coworkers, and he spotted one with cropped yellow yarn for hair and a round wooden body that resembled him.

He’d have to ask Near about it later, because he was getting impatient in Mello’s arms as he squirmed his lower body.

Mello laid Near on his bed, Near’s back arching into a more comfortable position as he laid among his ebony sheets. Mello braced his hands next to Near’s delicate neck as he hovered above him. Near’s lips ghosted over his.

Mello however, was having none of it and crashed his lips into Near’s again.

Near audibly sighed, pulling back to whisper, “You’re so impatient” before kissing Mello again, slowly this time.

”Don’t tease me.” Mello replied, kissing him again. Near’s hands roamed over Mello’s chest, and started to fiddle with the buttons. His dextrous fingers undid the pearly white buttons, slowly opening Mello’s shirt until it hung down from his exposed sides.

”Oh but it’s so much _fun_ -“ Mello paused at Near’s words, and Mello broke away to quickly pull Near’s striped sweater over his head, leaving his top half bare.

Mello made the first move again, taking initiative by kissing down Near’s neck. He nipped at the soft skin at the base of his neck. Near moaned breathily. His previously closed eyes shot open and he clapped a hand over his mouth, aghast, offended that be would make such a noise.

Mello snickered into the crook of Near’s neck, sends shivers down Near’s arched spine. This time, it was Mello’s turn to undo button as his hand skimmed over the tent in Near’s jeans. He pulled down the zipper, letting each tooth catch on the metal. He had all the time in world after all. The weekend _was_ tomorrow after all.

Near moaned again, and Mello pulled Near’s hand away with his own, and handed him a small throw pillow on Near’s bed instead. Near moaned into it again as Mello licked a line from the base of Near’s neck to his earlobe, which he promptly nipped.

Mello broke away from Near’s neck to sit upright on his heels. He had more important things to take care of.

Mello began tugging down Near’s jeans, back and forth. Mello undid his own jeans as Near pulled his socks and shoes off, somewhat ashamed he let Mello distract him enough to make him forget about something as elementary as that. He finished pulling off Near’s jeans and kicked off his shoes, letting them hit the beige carpet with a quiet thump.

But before Mello threw his leather pants to the oblivion, he checked his back pocket for the condom he stashed there. The square tinfoil package gleamed at him, though he didn’t need to open it yet. There were still three or four steps before that. He yanked off his underwear, and while pulling down Near’s with two fingers, he asked where the lube was.

”In the nightstand, top drawer.” Near said, erection standing proud. Mello yanked the drawer open, his patience drawing thinner by the second with Near’s erotic, untamed expressions. He snatched the unassuming white bottle, and finished pulling Near’s underwear off his calves and tossed it to the same place he tossed every other article of clothing- away.

”Have you ever done this before?” Mello asked. Near shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Mello’s neck, his eyelids fluttering. He kissed Mello again.

Mello liberally applied the lube to one finger and used the tip to spread it on the outer rim of Near’s puckered asshole. He applied more before slowly pressing inside. If Near was new, he needed to take this slowly. A hospital trip was not on the agenda for tonight.

Fucking Near until his voice was raw from screaming however, was. And so, Mello wriggled his finger inside like a small, horny worm. Near’s gasped when Mello applied lube to the second finger and tried slipping that inside. The ring if muscle wouldn’t quite budge yet however, so he kept with the single finger until he could pull it almost all the way out and slip both in. Near shuddered at this, clutching the pillow over his mouth. Getting yelled at by his neighbors was not on the agenda.

Get railed by Mello was right at the top of Near’s list of priorities, however. And so Near accepted everything from Mello, loving the way his fingers filled and twisted inside him. He cried out as Mello added a third, and eventually fourth finger. Near was a bigger mess at this point than he was when Mello had thrown caution into the wind and finally kissed him senseless.

And so Mello removed his fingers, using the last of the lube to slick up not only his dick, but also to tear open the silver package and roll the condom onto his throbbing cock.

He roughly gripped onto Near’s hips, and slowly slid inside Near’s asshole.

Near hissed in pain, though it was not wholly unwelcome. Mello, hearing Near’s discomfort, slowed down. Near writhed under Mello, and used his hands to pull Mello’s face down into a sloppy kiss. Mello hummed as Near slid his tongue into his mouth.

Mello’s mouth tasted vaguely like pasta sauce from their dinner, and Near used his tongue to search for the faint flavors. An errant thought crossed the back of his mind, that he should probably be disgusted by the tanginess. Near dismissed it in favor of riding out the waves of pleasure Mello was giving him.

Mello had a rhythm, sliding in and out of Near. Near rolled his hips into Mello’s, and moaned into Mello’s mouth.

Near’s legs trembled with pleasure, moaning freely, no longer bothering to hide his gasps of pleasure.

It was only a matter of time before Near felt himself getting closer. He gasped as Mello thrust into him again. Near slammed his eyes closed, pulling Mello close. He just wanted to feel Mello, to hold him close, with his witty remarks and stupid jokes that Near loved so much.

And so when he finally felt himself tip over the edge into nirvana and cum, he let himself glow without thought. Mello kissed Near bruisingly, and continued thrusting, faster to chase his own orgasm. This pushed Near, writhing with pleasure, further into nirvana.

Mello finally orgasmed, and kissed Near a little less roughly. He slowed his thrusts to a crawl, and eventually pulled out of Near, a small trail of lube and cum spilling from his asshole. Mello’s thick lashes fluttered.

Mello rolled over and collapsed on his back on the right side of Near. Mello pulled Near closer to him. Near rolled over onto him, laying his head on Mello’s bare chest and Mello wrapped his arms around Near, reveling in the warmth of Near’s small but surprisingly warm body.

It seemed both of them had to sort out their feelings. 

Mello had _finally_ figured out what his feelings towards Near were. It was protective, curious, teasing. It was a feeling he didn’t quite know all that well, as opposed to lust (which is what he thought he was feeling before this whole thing happened), which he knew well from the other one night stands he’d had.

Near had figured out why he wanted to date Mello, why he had seen tonight as a date, why he had been possessed to kiss Mello, and why, despite all rational thought, he had let himself get fucked by Mello and _enjoyed_ it. He had let him see some of the parts of him- like Lolita and cosplay (and he found out Mello liked them too!) he had felt he couldn’t show anyone. He let him pet BB, didn’t get jealous when he was overly friendly, had fun on the date, and had had probably the best sex in his life just a few minutes ago. He knew he would cherish every second he had spent with Mello tonight.

And so faced with all this evidence, both of them only had one conclusion to come to: they were both hopelessly, desperately in love.

They each came to the conclusion separately that they _should_ do something about it. But they were both exhausted from everything. And tomorrow was the weekend.

So they once again, each came to the conclusion separately that they should let the other sleep, and that they should sleep themselves, and talk out emotions and feelings when they were more rational and less spent.

And so Near snuggled close as Mello pulled him closer, skin warming skin, and both of them drifted off into their separate dreamlands, both thinking of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me comments! I always want to get better, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
